Heretofore, picture frame rails or moldings have typically been cut in a conventional miter box or on a special corner and miter box clamp set. Considerable skill is required to utilize the prior art apparatus because the user must make measurements and perform adjustments to accommodate for the fact that the picture frame rails have a picture receiving groove or rabbet into which the picture fits, and it is essential that the frame rails be interconnected with the picture receiving groove of the proper size to accept the picture. The corners of the picture receiving groove are offset inwardly from the edges of the picture frame rail, and it is a difficult task for an unskilled user to make the proper measurements and miter cuts and perform the necessary assembly operations to produce a correctly sized picture frame.